dragon_ball_cosmosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mezzaluna
Mezzaluna (メザルナ, Mezaruna) is a female Thar, hailing from Planet Earth. As Queen of the Thar, Mezzaluna was also born as one of the Tainted One, possessing extraordinarily high levels of Ki. Through her ruling, the Thar became one of the leading mercenary groups within Earth, often being hired for services, varying between simple tasks or assassinating another. Uniquely enough, she is the strongest Human found within her universe, as Planet Earth is regarded as having the weakest inhabitants within the entirety of Universe 11. Initially an antagonist, Mezzaluna eventually befriended Rice and joined him as one of the ???. Appearance Gallery Personality History Part I Part II Part III Power Abilities Natural Abilities *' ' - After transforming into her Evolution form several times over, certain things have been incorporated into her as a natural phenomenon, regardless if she's transformed or not. One such thing is the capability to regenerate her lost limbs. She has claimed that so long as even a single cell exists, she is able to regenerate herself. **'Ushabti' - Similarly to a starfish, Mezzaluna is able to regrow herself from the limbs that have been dismembered from her body, acting like a clone of herself. These "clones" have their own supply of Ki and can perform the same feats Mezzaluna has. Interestingly enough, she can compress them and then add their Ki onto her own, either empowering her, or restoring Ki she has lost. *'Self-Ki Immunity' - Through Evolution, Mezzaluna's body has become accustomed to the Ki she expels. If her Ki were somehow redirected at her, or gained some sort of enchantment that would turn it against her, she would instead absorb it into herself, gaining more power as a result. *'Self-Magic Immunity' - Similarly to her Self-Ki Immunity, Mezzaluna has immunity against her Magic attacks. However, if one were to somehow hit her back, she would instead create a rebound effect that would damage the target from the inside. Ki-Based Techniques *' ' - Mezzaluna has displayed the ability to fly. *' ' - The most basic form of energy wave. Can be fired as an energy beam or energy sphere. Mezzaluna has displayed the ability to change the element, or effect, of her Ki due to her various mutations and Magic capabilities. *'Samvarta Mausala' - Placing her palm towards her opponent, Mezzaluna charges up a purple Ki Blast against her opponent, coating it in Magic, and then fires it. Once fired, it begins to scatter into several differing attacks, where they gain more power and speed the more they travel. *'Dies Irae' - Using the halo she gains from her Evolution Tempestas, Mezzaluna fires off its stored Ki into the air, scattering it in the process, to rain down upon her opponents and the land. Due to having to worry about the inhabitants of the planets she's on when she's using it, she tends to not fire it off on a planet-level scale, but has claimed that she is able to do so. Martial Art Techniques *'Krouncha' - Imbuing her fists with Ki, Mezzaluna punches her opponent, causing explosions to occur as a result, harming the target with the punch, as well as the Ki. *'?' - Support Techniques *'Healing' - By using her Magic, Mezzaluna can heal the target of their wounds, however the degree in the healing is solely based on how much she wishes to heal them. Transformations Evolution Evolution is a transformation that seems to be limited to Earthlings. Evolution, in its most basic level, is something many species across the multiverse hold as a passive ability, whether it's for the purpose of survival, or simply because a mutation had occurred that granted them newfound powers. However, no species across the multiverse holds a higher power in evolution than Earthlings. Earthlings have undergone evolution many times over, where, even now, linkage between animals and Earthlings have led to more capable Earthlings, such as Anthro-type Earthlings. Mezzaluna has made such a passive-ability into a transformation. Undergoing this, she actively puts herself within an evolutionary state that constantly gains more and more power from her experiences. Upon her first time transforming, she had very limited control in its powers, undergoing evolution at a much more rapid pace than an average human would go, unfortunately able to control it. However, as she practiced with such a transformation, she became more aware in what she would evolve into, such as gaining qualities from several species she has encountered and inputting that knowledge into herself. Because of this, Mezzaluna has gained abilities that would be utterly locked away from Humans, such as , and much more. Not only this, however, but she is able to add onto her own body structure, such as body parts like tails and wings. She has even shown the ability to add more limbs upon herself. After using this transformation so much, her basic body, when not actively using this transformation, has evolved to a higher state and has naturally gained certain abilities. Mezzaluna has also noted that she may be transforming because of the blood that is splattered during her fights mixing with her own via her body's pores, thus causing mutations. Her power is greatly increased in this form, and continues to grow further and further with the experiences she gains from her battles, rivaling forms such as and its higher grades. Evolution Tempestas Evolution Tempestas is a transformation that Mezzaluna gained after obtaining . One could no longer call her an Earthling within this form. However, one could not call her any species, as she has transcended the concept of species and become what she is: Mezzaluna. Despite this, one could see that the form she takes upon achieving this form is akin to that of a deity, fitting the Godly Ki she boasts. When in usage of this form, despite not being confined to the concept of a species, she is able to embody what they represent and actively change her form to represent that, such as a Demon, which, in this form, would sooner be considered a before anything else. Because she is not possessing a species within this form, she is able to easily mix species into herself, creating, perhaps what could be referred to as, a new species entirely, or simply hybrids of multitude of species. Constantly growing and evolving, Evolution Tempestas takes the passive increase of power, something that's akin to , and takes it up to an immeasurable level that's constantly rising. Battles Canon Non-Canon List of Characters Killed by Mezzaluna Trivia *Mezzaluna's appearance is of Kama from the video game Fate/Grand Order. *Being an Earthling, Mezzaluna follows the naming scheme, where she is named after the cooking utensil . Category:Thars Category:Rulers Category:Females Category:Earthlings Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists